


A Magical Wedding

by sugarmoons



Series: The Pining Healer and the Reckless Auror [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxious Draco, Harry in a suit, M/M, Pansy and Blaise comforting a worrisome Draco, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Though Draco Malfoy is positively  in love with his fiance, Harry Potter and Harry Potter is positively in love with him, his anxieties run high the morning of their wedding. Even though there is not a thing to worry about.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Pining Healer and the Reckless Auror [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	A Magical Wedding

Though Draco would never get cold feet at his own wedding, he did have the worst nerves. His pristine, white shirt felt like it was constricting his breathing and his shoelaces had been pulled so tightly they may as well have been cutting off his circulation. 

Though wasn’t himself he was afraid of running from the altar. It was Harry, who even though he’d peppered Draco with kisses when the woke up that morning, re-professed his never-ending love and promised Draco that today was going to be the best day of their lives, Draco still feared that he would realise how much more he was worth.

“He loves you, Draco,” Pansy said once again. She’d been with him most of the morning, making sure that Blaise didn’t get him black out drunk before he walked down the aisle. “Honestly, you should see the way he looks at you. It’s like the moment you leave his world collapses until you come back.”

Tilting back on his dressing table chair, Draco groaned. He was five seconds away from sabotaging his own wedding over his irrational paranoia. 

“I just want him to be happy, you know?” He’d brought his chair back to the ground now, his leg bouncing on the carpet, “There’s definitely better people for him than me but I can’t let him go because the thought of that makes me so incredibly mad.”

Yet at the same time he was thinking of running away so that Harry could move on and he wouldn’t have to face the reality of it. Because in the scheme of things Harry did deserve better than Draco. The wizarding world saviour deserved more than a disgraced wizard.

“Well there’s no need to get mad because you’re marrying him you twat.”

Without a chance for a comfortable silence to arrive Blaise burst through the door once again, a bottle of fire whiskey in each hand.

“Not a chance,” Pansy protested, jumping up from her seat.

Blaise rolled his eyes, “Oh come on Pans, he needs something,” he blatantly gestured at Draco, “I mean look at him, he’s an anxious mess.”

“Thanks mate,” Draco said sarcastically.

With a cheeky grin Blaise said a quick, “You’re welcome.” Before he pulled out three shot glasses from his blazer pocket.

“Blaise we’re meant to be making peace,” Pansy reminded him, “Getting one of the grooms pissed is closer to raising hell.”

“A shot for courage is not going to ‘raise hell’” Blaise made sure to emphasise his point with air quotes.

Draco stood up and made his way over to his bickering friends, “He’s right and so is she.”

Both of them glared at him, “He’s right that one shot won’t do much and she’s right that me getting drunk is a horrible idea. I would like to remember my own wedding.”

He also wasn’t convinced Hermione wouldn’t murder him. They’d become sort of friends due to Harry and it was much better than the reluctance that lingered between him and Ron but Merlin forbid he fucked up her best friend's wedding. Nevermind raising hell, Hermione Granger angry was a much worse fate.

“Fine,” Blaise relented, “One shot for old times sake.”

Draco didn’t remind him that old times were getting so drunk in the dorms that vomit filled their bin. It was a miracle Snape didn’t catch them due to the noise.

Pansy though stubborn took her shot with ease with Draco and Blaise coming in a close second in semi-composed manners. Afterwards she plucked the bottles from the table and shoved them in her bag.

“Get drunk at the reception. Not at the ceremony.”

Draco nodded in agreement and went to straighten his tie and hair again. He’d been doing it all morning. Not letting anything, even an inch out of place.

“Your hair is fine,” Pansy told him, coming up behind him and stretching her arm round to tap him on the nose with her finger, “I swear on my own life that today will be just fine.”

Draco let out a heavy sigh and walked towards the door.

“Let's go then.”

-

Draco was glad he let Pansy figure out the design aspects. The flowers she’d chosen were beautiful and they matched the lengths of fabric that lined the pews. The entire place looked magical and that was saying a lot coming from a wizard.

Friends and family sat in rows. They’d chosen against having a side for each other's guests, the gnawing know that Draco’s side would look bare compared to Harry’s. Still Draco was glad to see so many familiar faces, some of which probably still wanted to behead him in some way.

Without someone to take either of them down the aisle they decided to walk with their friends in front of them. There wasn’t a need for the tradition anyways, they were long past the idea of a traditional wedding. 

Draco wished he’d got Harry to go first, at least then some of the eyes would be on the chosen one rather than him. He tried to keep his head up as he made his way down. Pansy and Blaise stayed close and he swore he heard Blaise make a joke about him passing out.

He was conscious of the step before the altar and made extra sure he didn’t trip over it. His hands grew sweaty as he waited for Harry to walk through the arched doors. He wanted nothing more than for time to speed up.

But it was as if the time in the room slowed as Harry came down the aisle looking gorgeous in his suit, his hair still as unruly as ever. Not even his own wedding could tame it. And in that moment Draco could deal with time staying still. A perfect picture of his soon-to-be husband looking all-too-attractive it made him mentally swoon.

By the time Harry was across from him the tips of Draco’s ears had gone crimson. Nevermind fainting, Draco might just die right there. From the sheer overload that he was marrying the love of his life. 

Harry mouthed an “I love you” before the ceremony commenced. They said their vows, Harry’s confident and loving and Draco’s almost flowery and poetic. Tears were falling from various places in the pews. Then the second the minister pronounced them married Harry pressed his lips against Draco’s.

The kiss quenched Draco’s worries and left him desperate to be alone with his now husband. The room fell from around them and only the stars surrounded their frames. Draco no longer felt so alone. Knowing that now Harry was tied to him. Willingly. Maybe the part of him that didn’t believe it before was irrational but as they reluctantly pulled apart he didn’t care.

He turned and saw many smiling faces. Harry and his own included. He took Harry’s hand in his and the warmth within his chest flooded his veins. It was the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been to two weddings in memory and I remember barely anything about them so this is probably a little off in that department. Still I enjoyed writing this mini series and felt like this was a sweet note to leave it on.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
